Sugar and Spice
by TheWritingDampire
Summary: Girls are made of sugar and spice and all things nice. Too bad some don't taste of what they're made of.


**Why hello there :) This is my first NCIS:LA fanfic so let me know what you think :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

* * *

><p>I can still remember the day when OPS was quiet, with no annoying LAPD liaison to stir up unwanted feelings or thoughts. No LAPD liaison to have to tell to shut up every two seconds. I wonder what it would feel like to have that again. To be able to do my paperwork in silence every night instead of <em>him<em> telling me to call it a night and have drinks with him. Okay, I'll admit, sometimes he can settle down and shut up for more that five minutes but right now, there was going to be no silence. For anyone. Until I murdered him for doing this. People were already starting to lean over the banister to watch.

"Oh come on Kens! It wasn't that bad.", he said with that annoyingly handsome smirk on his face. Wasn't that bad my ass. He humiliated me, in font of a bunch of three year-olds with their parents. Don't now about anyone else, but I'd call that humiliating.

"Wasn't that bad? No, Deeks, you're right, it wasn't _that_ bad. It was _horrible._ I can't believe you would do that to me. Those three year olds probably had a great, _innocent _outlook on the world and you ruined it." Oh yeah, I was angry. I don't care that it was for an undercover op, it _shouldn't_ have happened. I swear, if he has that smirk on his face just one second longer…

A small crowd of people had gathered around by now and I didn't quite want them to hear exactly what had happened. I grabbed him, none to gently, by the arm and pulled him outside. Atleast there we could cover as a couple fighting if anyone asked. Though that probably isn't too far from the truth.

"You know what? I think you're jealous," I wont pretend that didn't throw me. I stopped short and my surprise must have shown on my face because a teasing glint came into his eyes, "_Ohhh_, so you _are_ jealous. Its okay Fern. I only have eyes for you." Okay. He's gonna die. After I figure out how he knew I was jealous.

"Jealous? Pfft, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. Why on earth would I be _jealous_, especially of you." Yep, score one for me. A brief look of confusion and hurt crossed his face before he smiled again. Damn, he was onto me. How did he do that?

"Okay, so you're not jealous. Are you just mad that I said you were made of-"

"Don't. Even. Go. There. Deeks." I couldn't care less that he scoffed when a little girl told me that I must be made of sugar and spice and all things nice 'cause I was so beautiful. I was flattered for no longer that a second until he opened his big mouth and said that I wasn't made of them because I was too boyish so I was made from slugs and snails and puppy dog's tails. That was just the tip of the iceberg on my anger and/or jealousy.

"If it makes you feel better, she most certainly _did not_ taste like anything girls are supposed to be made of. Quite the opposite in fact." His face contorted as he relived the moment in his head. Good. I hope he suffers. He deserves it.

It was dark out, and the only working streetlight nearby was casting shadows across his face. Defining his features in a way I didn't want to notice. If he found out juts how many times I felt _something_ stirring in the pit of my stomach, I would be screwed. Really. I would. He should never have come here. I snorted,

"She didn't look like she would either, I can't believe you did that. Better yet I can't believe you did it in front of those kids. And why _her_? Why not someone less insufferable?"

"Because I knew it would get this reaction out of you." Wait. _What? _I looked at him. His face was dead serious. Oh, crap. This was not happening. This_ cant_ happen. Not to me. I decided to play it cool. That's what I was good at right? Teasing and flirting but never really crossing that invisible line that didn't really need to be there.

"What reaction?"

"This one." And with that he closed the space that had been slowly shrinking the entire time and connected his lips with mine. Yep, this defiantly was happening. Wow. _He_ certainly didn't taste like slugs and snails and puppy dogs tales. No, he tasted like coffee and, what was that? Chocolate? Oh, he did _not. _I pulled away grinning.

"Help yourself to my chocolate stash again did we?" he grinned at me with a mixture of sheepishness and glee.

"_Well,_ I had to make sure that I didn't taste like slugs and snails. You by the way taste amazing. I'm sorry about today. I just didn't know what to do and I had to know how you felt about me. It was the only way I could figure out how to do it. I didn't even keep her number." He smiled apologetically but didn't move. He probably thought I was going to run, but I didn't think I would. Surprisingly to me, I felt safe in his arms. I knew he was waiting for me to say something though.

"You are so _stupid_," I said with a smile as I pulled him down for another kiss, "you could've just done this, surely I'm not _that_ scary. Right?" he knew I was baiting him so he just smiled, pulled away, grabbed my hand and started pulling me back toward OPS.

"C'mon _Sugar_, its time to face the music." I just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>And thats it :) i hope you liked it :) I've got another story from The Mentalist which I just finished if you want to go check it out. If not, leave a review, i lovvee them... and they make me write faster :)<strong>

**TWD**


End file.
